Don't Know Why I Still Love You
by RiverLake
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran eventually get together, but he leaves her heartbroken. Things only get a whole lot more complicated when he comes back with an apology. Will she run back into his arms like nothing happened or will she reject him?
1. Chapter 1: Tomoyo and Eriol

**A FANFIC ANIME CCS STORY – DON'T KNOW WHY I STILL LOVE YOU**

_**This is a CCS story where every1 is teenagers! I'm not sure of the relations, so let me know if I did anything wrong. Sakura and Syaoran started out as seat partners but that turned into a couple within the month…and that relationship is broken within two days by Syaoran. When he comes back asking for an apology, will Sakura turn him away or run back into his arms like nothing happened?**_

**Chapter 1 – Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Kinomoto…over there." The sensei gestured with his hand towards Syaoran, the hottest guy in the school. He was seated next to the back window, and she could see his smirk from afar.

Sakura simply groaned; she was plain and simple, not one of those stupid fan girls Syaoran had. It was the day to change seats, and somehow, one way or another, she _always _got the 'bad' guys to sit with. Last month, it was with the most blur guy in the class. This time, it was playboy Syaoran.

She heaved her slingbag and carried it over to the desk to Syaoran's. He simply smirked at her, but she just scoffed and looked away, choosing instead to pay attention to the sensei directing other students to their new seats.

As soon as the sensei finished reseating his students in the class, he said, "I hope you find your seats appropriate…"

"Yea, as about appropriate as wearing a woolen snowsuit trimmed with fur to a summer beach party," Sakura murmured under her breath. Syaoran heard her and his lips curled into a half smile, but the sensei didn't hear a word.

"This will be your seating until the third of June, when it is time to reseat you," the sensei continued.

!

He looked cross as the students cheered; it was recess, the time where they could get away from the teachers. Before he could say another word, they all rushed out the classroom door, some nearly pushing him down in the process.

Sakura opened her locker, located directly next to the classroom. On her door was a picture of her and her best friend Tomoyo, grinning widely at the age of ten, six years ago. Then, she had taken an interest in designing clothes, and in this picture, they were both wearing the first piece of clothing she had taken. Sakura smiled at the memory as she put her books in the locker.

"What are you smiling about today, Sakura?" a male voice behind her said. Sakura closed her eyes in irritation; she could almost hear the smirk in Syaoran's voice. Still with her eyes closed, she slammed the locker shut and opened them when she faced Syaoran.

"It's none of your business, Li-san," she said, purposely calling him that to annoy him. Sure enough, Syaoran's eyes narrowed in irritation.

This time it was she who smirked and walked away from a fuming playboy.

Tomoyo picked at her food nervously in the canteen. She and her best friend, Sakura had taken one of the smaller cafeteria tables during recess, as far away as possible from Syaoran and his best friend, Eriol.

Tomoyo set her set of chopsticks down and looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Eriol laughing along with Syaoran at one of the longest cafeteria tables. Her lips curled into a small smile.

Sakura noticed this. She swallowed whatever food was in her mouth and grinned at her best friend, but didn't say anything. Tomoyo settled back in her chair, her eyes distant as she thought.

"Tomoyo," Sakura called. Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Yes, Sakura?" she answered simply, taking her chopsticks and plucking a fishball out of her noodle soup. She nibbled on it slowly.

Sakura reached across the table and touched Tomoyo's hand. She could see she was troubled, and troubled by something big. This, in turn, was a big thing, since Tomoyo was happy-go-lucky almost every day and rarely troubled by anything.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand in hers and smiled a sweet smile. Sakura smiled back but wasn't fooled, especially by the way Tomoyo's eyes kept straying to Eriol. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Tomoyo!" she exclaimed, drawing her hand back.

Tomoyo's eyes focused on her, waiting for further sentences.

Tomoyo leaned forward as she saw Sakura doing so, and knew she wanted to whisper something. Sakura held Tomoyo's hand and whispered, "Eriol…did he…did he…ask you to be his…" she left her sentence hanging, excitement in her eyes.

Tomoyo knew she was about to say girlfriend. With a smile, she nodded. "Yes!" Both girls erupted in squeals of delight, but were unheard over the noise of the cafeteria. When they finally quieted down, Sakura said, "You said yes?"

Tomoyo said nothing, but like before, her eyes focused on Eriol, grinning with the rest of his friends as Syaoran shared yet another one of his all-too-many jokes. "No," she said softly. "I'm…I'm not sure whether or not I want to."

Sakura clapped her hand to her forehead and leaned back in her chair in exasperation. "Why not, Tomoyo?" she asked. "You _know _you love him, and _he _knows he loves you. I don't see the problem here!" she threw her hands up in frustration.

"I just…I'm just scared he'll leave me for some other girl," Tomoyo said rather quickly on a quivering note.

Sakura understood. She gently took Tomoyo's hand and held it tight. Then she smiled. "Come on, Tomoyo. You're gonna accept his request."

Surprisingly, Tomoyo let herself be pulled instead of retaliating. But then again, Sakura knew that she was too timid to do so. She led her to the guys' table, and everyone stopped chatting. A few of the guys sighed dreamily in Sakura's direction, but she ignored them completely. Usually, she'd roll her eyes and tell them to get lost, but today she was on a mission to ensure her best friend's dreams from childhood came true.

"You," Sakura said, pointing at Eriol. "Do you love Tomoyo?" she gestured toward her. Eriol looked rather surprised, but then his mouth broke into a smile and he nodded slowly.

She stood in front Tomoyo with her back to the guys. "You," she said, prodding a finger at her stomach. "Do you love Eriol?"

"Sakura, I…" Tomoyo stuttered. Suddenly, she brought together all her courage and nodded in Eriol's direction.

Sakura looked relieved. "Then do you accept his request asking you to be his girlfriend?" All the guys stared at Eriol except Syaoran; he'd known about this the whole time, of course, but now that Sakura had said it out loud…

A smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. "Of course I do."

Everyone at that table cheered, including Sakura. And this time, it could be heard over the cafeteria noise.

Tomoyo smiled in Eriol's direction. Sakura just looked happy that her dreams had come true.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Triple L: Locker Love Letter

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

"You," Sakura said, pointing at Eriol. "Do you love Tomoyo?" she gestured toward her. Eriol looked rather surprised, but then his mouth broke into a smile and he nodded.

She stood in front Tomoyo with her back to the guys. "You," she said, prodding a finger at her stomach. "Do you love Eriol?"

"Sakura, I…" Tomoyo stuttered. Suddenly, she brought together all her courage and nodded in Eriol's direction.

Sakura looked relieved. "Then do you accept his request asking you to be his girlfriend?" All the guys stared at Eriol except Syaoran; he'd known about this the whole time, of course, but now that Sakura had said it out loud…

A smile appeared on Tomoyo's face. "Of course I do."

**Chapter 2 – Triple L: Locker Love Letter**

Two girls Sakura had never met before faced her in the hallway. In had been almost a month since she had been paired with Syaoran and matched her best friend with Eriol. She had taken a liking to Syaoran, and she was beginning to see the sweet boy under the playboy. She was beginning to love him. Everyone in class knew this, thanks to Eriol who had been told by Tomoyo whom had been told by Sakura herself.

And another thing everyone in class – except Sakura - knew about was Syaoran's love for her.

Anyway, back to the story. One of the girls was fully dressed in blue while her companion was dressed in black. They looked like identical twins: both had the same blond hair and similar blue eyes.

"We have something to tell you," one of them said, a grin on her face.

"Okay…" Sakura said uncertainly. "Forgive me, I know I've seen you somewhere, but I'm not sure who you are."

"You don't," the one in black said. "We just need to pass on a secret."

"Maybe we shouldn't," the other said.

"Now you've brought it up, you have to," Sakura said pleadingly. She always had a thing for secrets especially the newer ones. She only told Tomoyo of them.

"No, we don't," the one in black said, her grin becoming wider.

"In fact, we won't," the girl in blue added.

Then it hit Sakura. Now she knew where she had seen them. First she heard them telling their mother they were going to a friend's house in the mall parking lot. Then five minutes later, while passing the games arcade, she found them with their boyfriends playing video games.

A smirk appeared on her face. Seeing this, one of them said worriedly, "Don't tell me you know it already!"

"No, she can't have!" the one in black snapped. "We are the first to hear the news, and we got it yesterday. We are the ones who spread gossip, so she can't know yet! Anyway," she continued with a grin, "we won't tell you."

The smirk on Sakura's face became more obvious. "I wonder if your mother knows that you go to the games arcade with your boyfriends when you tell her you're going to a friend's house."

Both their smiles faded. "You wouldn't," they said simultaneously.

"Oh, but I would!" Sakura grinned. Just then she spotted a woman who looked like a model with blond hair and blue eyes, exactly the same like the twins standing in front of her. She pointed towards her. "I'm sure that's your mother now."

Their heads turned and their faces had an expression of horror. They turned back to Sakura and said immediately and in sync, "Syaoran's gonna slip a love note in your locker." Then they ran off in fright of their mother, leaving Sakura with a building hope that Syaoran loved her too.

She sat in the classroom with her head full of dreamy thoughts, not listening to the sensei; no one in class was and he sounded half dead anyway. Tomoyo, seated at the table in front of her, turned to her and observed her carefully.

"You know something I don't," she concluded out loud. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and focused on Tomoyo. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

Their argument was heard by Syaoran, who had been doodling on his exercise book. "What are you guys arguing about?" His hand rested lightly on Sakura's shoulder and the girl turned red.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura…" she whispered.

Sakura's eyes flashed a warning look, telling her not to say anything until after school. Tomoyo nodded and went back to chatting with Eriol, who was sitting in front of her.

!

Sakura swung her slingbag over her shoulder and was the first out the door without a word, followed closely by Tomoyo.

"Alright, Miss You-Know-Something-I-Don't," Tomoyo said, cornering Sakura, who had her back to her locker. Sakura grinned and leaned forward, whispering into Tomoyo's ear what she had found out from the twins.

"Ooh!" said Tomoyo, her hands wringing in frustration. "I could kill those two! Those who knew about this did their best to keep it a secret! Obviously, except them."

Sakura laughed and opened her locker to put in a few books. True to the words of the twins, a folded piece of paper fell from her locker. It read:

_Sakura, I don't know if you know this, _

_But I really love you._

_I might seem like a playboy to you,_

_But that's not the real me._

_You're so different from any other girl I've met._

_Every day when I look at you,_

_It's as if my heart isn't mine, but yours…_

_Hope you understand._

_SYAORAN_

Sakura smiled at the note and taped it to the door of her locker so whenever she opened her locker she'd see it. She shut her locker and found Tomoyo in a dreamy state. "That note was so romantic!" she said dreamily, her hands clasped together.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said, laughing and gave her best friend a playful push before running off. Looking over her shoulder, she called, "Last one to the bus is a chicken!"

Tomoyo laughed and ran after.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Canteen Day

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Sakura smiled at the note and taped it to the door of her locker so whenever she opened her locker she'd see it. She shut her locker and found Tomoyo in a dreamy state. "That note was so romantic!"

"Oh shut up!" Sakura said, laughing and gave her best friend a playful push before running off. Looking over her shoulder, she called, "Last one to the bus is a chicken!"

Tomoyo laughed and ran after.

**Chapter 3 – Canteen Day**

Before I continue this story, I might as well explain to you what Canteen Day is. Canteen Day is a day when the students buy and sell food. Yes, food. Part of each class would sell and compete with the other classes while the ones who are not becoming businessmen or women buy and eat all their hungry stomachs want.

Now, back to the story.

Sakura filled up the form, indicating that she wanted to sell sushi. She was writing in the quantity when she peeked at Syaoran's paper. "Hey, no peeking!" he laughed and put a book between himself and Sakura.

Sakura grinned and filled up the entire form. She gave it to the teacher and walked out with her bag over her shoulder. He had agreed to let them out early as soon as they had handed in their paper. The pretty teenager walked down the hallway, thinking about Syaoran when Tomoyo caught up with her.

She laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder, stopping her and forcing her to face her. "I have a MAJOR secret to tell you!" she cried, her grin widening.

"What?" Sakura said eagerly.

In a whisper, Tomoyo said into Sakura's ear, "Syaoran is going to ask you to be his girlfriend on Canteen Day."

Sakura remained motionless, frozen in shock. When she recovered, she looked at Tomoyo. "Really?"

Seeing Tomoyo nod, the two girls hugged each other and started squealing things in rapid-fire Japanese. Eriol stood at the lockers a few feet away from them waiting for Syaoran. As soon as he heard Sakura say, "Really?" and Tomoyo nodded enthusiastically, he knew Tomoyo had just told her best friend a valuable secret.

When he saw them hugging each other and practically screaming in Japanese, he knew what the secret was. As soon as Syaoran stepped out of the classroom, Eriol pulled him aside and said in a low voice, "Sakura knows."

However, Syaoran looked okay with it. "All the better, Eriol…all the better."

Sakura rapidly placed three sushi in small trays, each a different type. Tomoyo was helping ready the money for change and smoothening the tablecloth; she was a perfectionist, meaning someone who has to have everything perfect, but she wasn't a brat.

Sakura fell back on the bench and grinned nervously at Tomoyo, waiting for Canteen Day to begin. It was sooner than they expected. Almost instantly, a loud _BRING_! was heard, and students came pouring down the steps.

Sakura and Tomoyo worked faster than they had every worked before. Money was exchanged and trays of sushi were taken like a child would grab sweets. When business calmed down, they both sat back in the bench, rather exhausted. Next to them was Syaoran and Eriol's table, who were selling drinks. Their business was still going strong, probably because it was a really hot day.

When Sakura went out to get food, Syaoran went out too. He began walking next to her, discussing what to get. In her head, Sakura thought of what she was going to say to him when he did ask her. A sudden fear built up in her; what if Syaoran left her?

She shook her head of these disturbing thoughts and concentrated on her chat with Syaoran. It ended quickly, and silence followed the next few minutes, even after they had bought what they wanted to eat.

Finally, Syaoran spoke up. "Sakura, you know that message in your locker?" Sakura tensed; this was what she had been waiting for, for the whole of Canteen Day so far.

Slowly she nodded, and Syaoran continued, with a stutter. "W-well, Sakura…it's t-true. I do love you and…"

"And?" Sakura looked up at him with her pretty eyes. Both stopped walking in the midst of all the younger clamouring students as they both gazed at each other.

"And…" Syaoran began when Sakura placed a finger to his lips and kissed him full on the lips. It lasted only a second before she pulled apart. "And would you be my girl?" Syaoran finally finished, but it was a rather stupid question to ask taking that Sakura had just kissed him.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Of course I will…" she said softly.

_**Disclaimer: Can't believe I have to say this again: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	4. Chapter 4: What!

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Syaoran continued, with a stutter. "W-well, Sakura…it's t-true. I do love you and…"

"And?" Sakura looked up at him with her pretty eyes. Both stopped walking in the midst of all the younger clamouring students as they both gazed at each other.

"And…" Syaoran began when Sakura placed a finger to his lips and kissed him full on the lips. It lasted only a second before she pulled apart. "And would you be my girl?" Syaoran finally finished, but it was a rather stupid question to ask taking that Sakura had just kissed him.

A smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Of course I will…" she said softly.

**Chapter 4: What?**

Every time they passed each other in the school hallway, Sakura and Syaoran would smile at each other. During recess, they had their own private table to themselves and occasionally shared food.

And everyone in class heard about this from the twins that had told Sakura about the note in her locker in the first place. This is proof that gossip spreads fast.

Sensei changed their places the Monday after Canteen Day, placing Sakura next to Eriol and Tomoyo next to Syaoran. Sakura had no issues as long as she and Syaoran remained together.

However, two days after they had changed seating places, Sakura found that Syaoran was avoiding her and got angry every time she tried to talk to him. A familiar fear began to build inside her; it looks as though Syaoran wants to break up the relationship.

At the last period, she managed to ask Eriol, "Eriol, why does Syaoran seem so…cold towards me today? Did I do something to upset him?"

Eriol didn't want to meet her eyes. He concentrated on his work but answered, "He's just…frustrated over something."

"What?" she persisted.

"It's personal, Sakura!" he said with a raised voice and turned his back to Sakura as he bent down to take a book from his bag.

"Tell me, Eriol!"

Something in Sakura's pained voice made him turn his head. He was shocked to see a tear rolling down Sakura's cheek. "Why are you crying?" he asked gently, wiping away the tear with his finger.

With a sniff, she answered, "Because I know what you're not telling me."

"And what is it?" Eriol demanded.

Sakura closed her eyes, and another tear fell. "Syaoran is breaking the relationship."

Eriol looked startled but soon recovered. He refused to talk or look into her eyes, but he nodded slowly and sadly.

The bell rang, and Sakura walked out, softly crying her eyes out and hurting terribly inside.

The two didn't speak a word to each other. Sakura felt pain like never before; it was as if her heart was breaking off bit by bit, then sewed back up with a needle overnight, only for it to happen the next day. Syaoran was as usual, laughing and chatting with his friends while his girlfriend – sorry, _ex_-girlfriend – was being tortured on the inside.

She only confided in Tomoyo, who, in a way, felt her pain. She shut herself away from the world, became antisocial. All her friends saw the change in her whereas Syaoran stayed the same. All wondered what had happened. Even the twins didn't say anything, because they didn't know. It became a secret between the four of them: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran.

Whenever anyone talked about Syaoran in front of Sakura, she'd add in and call him a heartless jerk. But inside, she felt the same. One afternoon Eriol said to her, "Chill, Sakura; you're a pretty girl, you're bound to find another guy. Why do you still love him after what he did to you?"

Eriol was actually trying to calm her down and help her get over it, but inside he was also angry at Syaoran for being such a jerk and a playboy. Sakura would just whisper, "I don't know."

_**Disclaimer: I'll say it word by word just to make it clear: I. DO. NOT. OWN. CSS. OR. ANY. OF. THE. CHARACTERS. IN. IT.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Whenever anyone talked about Syaoran in front of Sakura, she'd add in and call him a heartless jerk. But inside, she felt the same. When Eriol asked her, "Chill, Sakura; you're a pretty girl, you're bound to find another guy. Why do you still love him after what he did to you?"

Eriol was actually trying to calm her down and help her get over it, but inside he was also angry at Syaoran for being such a jerk and a playboy. Sakura would just whisper, "I don't know."

**Chapter 5: Déjà vu**

A year passed, and Syaoran had his sights on one of the girls in the other class, Mei Lin. Sakura still loved him, but bit by bit she became her old self again. And however much she changed on the outside her heart still ached and yearned for Syaoran.

In the past year, Eriol had broken up with Tomoyo, leaving her heartbroken and set his eyes on another person. Tomoyo and Sakura sat in hidden pain while on the outside they appeared happy as ever.

To add to this torture, Sakura was seated next to Syaoran again. He tried to engage her in conversation, but she waved him away like she was swatting a fly.

One day, after school, Syaoran leaned against the railing on the ground floor and waited for his mother. His expression was one of guilt, pain and thought. Tomoyo came and sat down next to him; Sakura was going home, and Eriol was…well, let's just say they don't keep in touch anymore since what had happened between them.

"Hey, Syaoran," Tomoyo greeted.

Her voice made him snap out of his thoughts. He gazed at her with eyes somewhat filled with pain and answered, "Hey." His voice was so heavily tinted with guilt and sadness that Tomoyo felt pity for him even though she had no idea why he was like that.

Trying to make a conversation, Tomoyo asked, "So…why so down today?"

Syaoran didn't answer, but his eyes strayed to Sakura on her motorbike. Even with her helmet on, he could see a tear travelling its lonely way down her cheek. He felt something warm on his cheek, and he realized he was crying too.

SYAORAN

_Why the hell did I ever break up with her?_

_Oh God I wish I could rewind time so I could tell her I actually loved her._

_She's crying over her problems and one of those problems is me._

_I wish I was there…I could help her out with all her problems._

_If I never left her, she would have never been in so much pain…_

_She would never have had to experience it…_

_Oh God, what have I done?_

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo grasped his wrist and shook him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and hurriedly wiped away his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I don't wanna talk about it," he answered with a tone that was supposed to be finality, but it came out all scraggly.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

That was when Syaoran broke down. He slumped to the floor as tears travelled down his cheeks. He was silent, but inside was an enormous amount of pain. "I don't know why I left her. I could've helped her with her problems, given her less to worry about. Now she's crying in pain, and one of the reasons is because of me. Me! The selfish brat who left her in torture!"

Tomoyo knelt down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You should apologize."

"She hates me, Tomoyo!" Syaoran almost cried out in pain. He sighed. "She would never accept anyway. So what's the use?"

"Maybe, but I just think you should know that she still loves you with all her heart. Her greatest dream is for you to apologize, but she's so broken down that she's convinced it can never happen," Tomoyo said firmly and stood up. Her eyes strayed to a silver car coming to a stop in front of the school. "My mom's here. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned away when she said, "And Syaoran? Think about what I said."

She walked off.

On MSN, Tomoyo typed in, 'Syaoran loves you again!" to Sakura. In full detail, she explained all Syaoran had told her in his grief and guilt.

Sakura, at her house, felt her herself hold her breath. She was excited; if Syaoran really loved her again, then she might have another chance. The chat went on for a few more minutes when Touya, Sakura's brother, walked in, asking to use the computer.

That night, Sakura lay in bed, but she was too excited to sleep. She rolled to one side and closed her eyes, trying to calm down and get some sleep.

The next day, Tomoyo went again to Syaoran and together they worked out a plan for him to apologize to Sakura. They settled on Canteen Day and worked out what he could do. Both thought it was rather ironic. While Tomoyo was snooping, Sakura found out so many things. Each day she felt as though she was floating in excitement.

A week after she had found out this delightful news, she decided to do a little investigation of her own. By this time she was rather confident that Syaoran really did love her again. During recess, she pulled Eriol aside. Putting on an innocent, I-don't-know-anything look, she asked him, "Eriol, who does Syaoran like now?"

"You'd pester me even if I didn't tell you," Eriol concluded immediately, and Sakura felt her heart sink. Eriol continued, "So I might as well tell you now. He loves Mei Lin, Sakura. I'm so sorry to have to tell you, but it's true. You can't talk to him and not hear her name in the conversation." Then he walked off before Sakura could ask him anything more.

Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from shouting at him and crying. It was déjà vu all over again. She went to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear what she had heard. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock, and Sakura knew that she really was shocked. Tomoyo hadn't known and hid it to crush Sakura's spirits.

Tomoyo turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura, I'm so sorry."

Sakura blinked away tears and, trying to sound confident, answered, "No, it's okay."

But she knew it was not okay. And it would never be okay. Throughout the school day, Sakura felt like she was dying. She wanted to die, in fact, so that she could get away from all the pain.

SAKURA

_Why did you have to do this to me, Syaoran?_

_You tell me you love me when you don't._

_Your heart belongs to someone else, I'm nobody to you._

_I'm just another girl in your life. _

_Yea, I'm invisible through your eyes._

_But you…you're everything to me._

_I wish you were back by my side._

_No, I wish I never met you!_

_So I won't have to go through all this._

_Who would like you anyway?  
Well, if I had an answer to that, it would be…me._

_Damn it, Syaoran…_

That day, after school, it was Syaoran who came to Tomoyo, not the other way around. Immediately he asked, "What's up with Sakura? She's so…" he paused as he tried to find the right word.

Anger showed in Tomoyo's eyes, and she suddenly shouted with a fury no one had ever known she had. "YOU, Syaoran! She's like this because of YOU! YOU, the selfish brat who lied to her! How dare you tell me that you love her when your heart belongs to another girl? Mei Lin over Sakura?"

Syaoran began stammering. "W-what…"

"Don't play coy with me!" Tomoyo half-screamed. "Who the HELL says you love her? You're playing with her feelings so she'll break down, all for your sick amusement! She's right to call you a heartless jerk, because you are!"

"Stop it, Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted suddenly, tears streaming down his face. "I'm not like that, okay? I love Sakura whatever anyone else may say! She's my world, my everything..." Then he fell silent. He slid down the pillar, his heart heavy with a pain so terrible I can't describe it to you. You probably don't even WANT to know.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Tomoyo's anger was fading, but there was more than enough for her to be stern. "No, why did you lie to SAKURA?"

Syaoran buried his face in his hands. "I love Sakura, Tomoyo. Get that through your head, okay? Mei Lin is nothing compared to Sakura. You can be angry at me, Tomoyo, but that's nothing compared to what I'm feeling. I'm angry at myself for leaving her, guilty because I was such an idiot." He ran his fingers through his hair and grasped it, as if he was about to pull it out.

"I miss the times when I was with her; they were the best in my life. I never should have left her. She's the only girl I really cared about, and I want to be back together with her, with her in my arms, comforting her for whatever problems she had…" he fell silent, remembering when he had been with her.

Tomoyo's anger faded altogether and she left, leaving Syaoran reminiscing in all his pain.

_**Disclaimer: I have to say this AGAIN? *sigh* fine. I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Canteen Day No2

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

Syaoran buried his face in his hands. "I love Sakura, Tomoyo. Get that through your head. Mei Lin is nothing compared to Sakura. You can be angry at me, Tomoyo, but that's nothing compared to what I'm feeling. I'm angry at myself for leaving her, guilty because I was such a fool." He ran his fingers through his hair and grasped it, as if he was about to pull it out.

"I miss the times when I was with her; they were the best in my life. I never should have left her. She's the only girl I really cared about, and I want to be back together with her, with her in my arms, comforting her for whatever problems she had…" he fell silent, remembering when he had been with her.

Tomoyo's anger faded altogether and she left, leaving Syaoran reminiscing in all his pain.

**Chapter 6: Canteen Day Number 2**

Sakura couldn't believe her ears when the school announced that they were having another Canteen Day. Turned out that the previous one had such a good outcome they decided to do it again.

Like before, in the morning of the second Canteen Day, she paired up with Tomoyo and prepared everything beforehand. Unlike the previous one, she placed her table _far _from Syaoran and Eriol's.

Everything went as usual, and Sakura kept waiting for Syaoran to pull her aside. She wasn't really sure whether she wanted him to apologize or not…after all he did.

But nothing happened. The entire Canteen Day whooshed by in a heartbeat, but Syaoran didn't even look at her let alone apologize. Miserably, Sakura packed up with Tomoyo's aid. Her heart felt heavy, and as she remained silent, Tomoyo knew why. She had told her about what Syaoran had said, not the plan, and now Sakura was pained again. She guessed it would have been worse if she'd told her the plan: it was a really good one, and if she had known…well, the pain would be twice as bad.

Canteen Day lasted the second half the school day, so Sakura jumped onto her Harley Davidson motorbike and drove off without another word. On the way home, two voices in her head argued.

VOICE ONE

_Ah, don't care about him. Think about what Eriol said: you're pretty; you'll surely find some guy._

VOICE TWO

_Don't listen to him! Syaoran still loves you! Who would you rather believe, Tomoyo or Eriol?_

VOICE ONE

_Ah, shut up! Syaoran's done a million bad things to you, so why bother with him?_

VOICE TWO

_Just relax. He'll get back to you someday._

VOICE ONE

_No he won't!_

VOICE TWO

_Yes he will!_

VOICE ONE

_No he won't!_

Sakura shut the voices out her head and concentrated on driving. Without the voices arguing in her head, she reached home in a matter of minutes. She bathed, changed then switched on the TV downstairs. She lay down on the couch, but she didn't watch any shows. Her brother wasn't home, so she was allowed to cry softly without any suspicion.

SAKURA

_I'm such an idiot._

_How could I have believed that he would ever apologize?_

_He's so selfish it would be hard to believe if he did._

_In the first place, do I want him back?_

_After all the torture he put me through?_

_I'm so confused…so helpless…_

_I wish I could die…just so I won't have to through all this…_

_Syaoran, if I die I wish I had the courage to tell you I still love you._

_But then again, you're such a brat so you won't care will you?_

A click from the front door lock alerted her. She wiped away her tears and ran upstairs just as Touya stepped in. "Sakura, I'm home!" he said.

Sakura tried not to answer in a scraggly voice. "I'm upstairs, Touya!" She switched on her laptop. As soon as she got to the internet, she logged on to her Facebook account. "Notifications…more friend requests…" she muttered then she stopped herself when she reached her messages. Usually it would be empty, but today there was one. She clicked on the option and saw the new message was from Syaoran. This made her angry, but the feeling was replaced with sadness and pain as soon as she read the title: "I don't like you!"

_Sakura I don't like you okay? Just get that through your head!_

_I admit I used to have feelings for you, but I don't now._

_Just GET YOUR OWN LIFE and leave me alone!_

She didn't reply but deleted the message. She leaned back in her chair, and started to sob. She let tears flow down freely, even as she heard Touya pass her room to get to his. She cried and cried, until the computer had the screensaver on. It was activated with a soft beep, and Sakura looked up…just to see the picture of her and Syaoran smiling, happy as ever, with his arm around her shoulder as her screensaver.

The pain increased. It was a hundred times worse, and it added to her sickness. All of it was coming from Syaoran. If only she could tell him everything, describe how she was feeling and how much she hated and loved him.

_**Disclaimer: Sad, I know. Anyway, I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Worst Announcement Ever

_**Preview of previous chapter:**_

_Sakura I don't like you okay? Just get that through your head!_

_I admit I used to have feelings for you, but I don't now._

_Just GET YOUR OWN LIFE and leave me alone!_

She didn't reply but deleted the message. She leaned back in her chair, and started to sob. She let tears flow down freely, even as she heard Touya pass her room to get to his. She cried and cried, until the computer had the screensaver on. It was activated with a soft beep, and Sakura looked up…just to see the picture of her and Syaoran as her screensaver.

The pain increased. It was a hundred times worse, and it added to her sickness. All of it was coming from Syaoran. If only she could tell him everything, describe how she was feeling and how much she hated and loved him.

**Chapter 7: The Worst Announcement Ever**

Tomoyo walked towards Syaoran as soon as she reached school. She was furious; Sakura had explained in tears about Syaoran's message, and Tomoyo felt so much contempt she felt like she was going to burst.

Syaoran waved his hand in greeting, but he stopped short. Why? Because Tomoyo slapped him across the face, releasing all her anger. A red mark appeared on Syaoran's cheek where she had slapped him, and he began to fume. "What was that for?" he shouted.

"For lying to me and Sakura!" she shouted back. Every student on the ground floor fell quiet to watch the argument.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, his voice volume dropping.

"You think I don't know, you bastard?" Tomoyo said. "I know you sent that message to Sakura. I knew it! You were lying to me the whole time! You never loved her! It was all a stupid prank, set up to see her break down in anguish! You cheat! You liar! You jerk!" she rattled off so fast Syaoran didn't have a chance to talk.

As she continued screaming at him in anger explaining how much he hurt her, Syaoran shouted as loudly as he could. "TOMOYO!"

She fell silent at his sudden outburst, but reluctantly. He was a head taller than her, and when she looked into his eyes, she was really shocked to see him crying. Turns out that while she was talking, his face turned red and all the tears he had tried to hold back fell to the ground. He swallowed and spoke in a ragged, pained voice. "You don't know why I did that, Tomoyo. You won't understand."

"I want to know anyway. Why did you have to kill her more?" Tomoyo said in a raised voice. Some of the students went up, choosing not to eavesdrop but most chose to stay, wanting to find out how this argument about a heartbroken Sakura finished.

"I couldn't bring myself to face her, alright?" he said softly then slumped to the floor, his face in his hands as his tears fell. "I sent her that message so she'll hate me, so she won't have to bear with this jerk anymore!" Then his voice dropped to barely more than a whisper, so Tomoyo had to lean forward to hear.

"I did it so the hate she's feeling for me will cover her pain…she'll never have to bear with it anymore. I'd rather she hate me than love me. I'd rather watch her fall in love with someone else, someone with a heart…someone who won't hurt her like I did."

At this, Tomoyo felt somewhat touched. As Syaoran pushed his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, Tomoyo knelt down beside him. Trying her best to comfort him, she said, "You're putting yourself in a lifetime of pain and torture? That's why you sent that message to Sakura? So you'll get all the hate?"

"All the pain is worth it if I get to see Sakura happy," Syaoran smiled.

"You still have a chance, you know, Syaoran." Tomoyo tried her best to help him. She was getting tired of seeing them both in pain.

Surprisingly, Syaoran shook his head. "No," he said as he leaned his head on the pillar behind him, "because I know that some way or another I'll hurt her again. That's a playboy for you. I want Sakura, the girl I love and adore most, to fall in love with someone unlike me so she'll be happy. And I'm willing to put myself through endless torment to see that happen. I will kill myself I have to."

He stood up and left. Tomoyo watched him go in all his anguish, wishing she could help her two best friends overcome their pride and break down the barrier between them. But in her heart, she knew it would never work out between them.

That morning, during the assembly, the headmaster announced the most distressing news ever heard by Sakura. "Good morning to all of you. I would just like to announce that there will be a prom this Saturday night. Dates are not compulsory. Even so, you could come alone then ask to dance with someone at the prom itself. _Arigato._"

She saw Eriol glance at Tomoyo and smile with affection. It was then she knew that the relationship between Tomoyo and Eriol would work out. She glanced at Syaoran, whose face was expressionless.

Her expression hardened at the sight of him, and she turned away. As soon as she did this, Syaoran looked at her, wishing desperately that he take her to the prom, that he could tell her he loved her still. Then pain struck, and he had a flashback.

FLASHBACK

_Syaoran had his arm around Sakura, and she had her head on his shoulder. They were both sitting under the largest tree in the school area, and they both felt at peace because they were together._

_Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, and she asked, "Promise we'll always be together?"_

_Syaoran looked down at her and kissed her on the head. "I promise," he whispered._

_Sakura smiled, but she wasn't entirely convinced. "Are you sure?"_

_Syaoran nodded and said softly in her ear, "Always…always, and forever._

END OF FLASHBACK

He breathed deeply, and tried to calm himself from the promise he remembered he'd made. His heart fell as though it was breaking into a million pieces; it was too much pain to bear with. As they all stood up to return to their classes, Syaoran couldn't control himself. He reached forward and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, stopping her. "Sakura."

She turned to face him, and her face was a hardened mask. "What do you want?" she asked sharply.

"You know that prom?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's eyes softened, but her face remained expressionless. "If no one asked you just now…" but he stopped short. How? Sakura raised her hand, and a loud _smack _was heard throughout the assembly area. Everyone turned to look in their direction, and with the shocked look Syaoran had on his face and the red mark on his cheek, they realized that Sakura had just slapped him…hard.

In that hit, she had released all her anger and her pain. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them overflow. Instead, she practically screamed at him. "You still DARE ask me to the prom?" she shouted. Tomoyo watched her best friend shout at the boy she loved so much it hurt. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to stop her because she was too shocked.

"After all you did, all the lies you threw at me, all the promises you made and broke…" Sakura continued screaming at him. By this time, she couldn't control it anymore. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to brush them away. "…you think I'll come with you to the prom? Never. If you can't hear me, read my lips: _never._"

Syaoran remained silent. Sakura glared at him one last time, turned her back on him and walked away. Tomoyo was still standing at the spot, and murmurs were going among the crowd. Slowly, they all packed up and moved away. Even Eriol walked off and went to talk to Tomoyo, leaving Syaoran by himself.

He felt pain. No, worse than pain…he felt utter torture. He touched his cheek, where Sakura had slapped him. He fell to his knees and the pain overwhelmed him. Tears travelled down, and he bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out loud. He felt like taking his double-edged dagger hidden in his shoe and committing suicide, but he couldn't move for the pain. He pulled his ultraslim phone and was about to play a Japanese song that always helped him get over Sakura when he accidentally played his recording of Vanilla Twilight by Owl City. The recording he took was the saddest part of the song:

"_The silence isn't so bad,_

_Though I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cuz the spaces between my fingers _

_Are right where yours fit perfectly…"_

It was barely 10 seconds, but it was sufficient to make Syaoran feel the worst pain he'd ever felt. He had just decided to just cry there until he ran out of tears when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up, so in love with Sakura that he thought it was her but it was only Eriol. "Hey, man. Sensei is calling you."

"To hell with the sensei," Syaoran said without a care in the world. He sat down and crossed his legs, staring off into space.

"He said to pull you up if I had too," Eriol warned, but Syaoran didn't move. His tears had created a fist-sized mark on his shirt where they fell and he wasn't listening to anything Eriol was saying. Instead of pulling him towards the stairs like he had warned, Eriol walked over to his best friend.

Squatting down to try to calm him, Eriol said, "Tomoyo and I are back together. She's going with me to the prom. She accepted my apology and I literally swore I would never break her heart again."

"Yea, thanks, Eriol," Syaoran said sarcastically. "Great help. Thanks for making me feel worse." He looked away, but Eriol simply continued.

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse, you idiot," he said exasperatedly but with patience. "I'm trying to tell you that miracles can happen. Whaddya know, maybe if you try to apologize on prom day, she'll think it over and who knows, maybe she _will _get back to you."

However, Syaoran was so crushed he didn't even want to try hoping. He knew that Sakura would reject him again because of what he did to her, and he knew that he would somehow crush her again. So he simply shook his head. "No, Eriol. That's where you're wrong: she won't ever, ever come back to me. I've practically destroyed her. It's time for us both to move on."

_**Disclaimer: I wish I could just say this only at the end of the entire story not every chapter: I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Prom Day

_**Preview of previous chapter:**_

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse, you idiot," Eriol said exasperatedly but with patience. "I'm trying to tell you that miracles can happen. Whaddya know, maybe if you try to apologize on prom day, she'll think it over and who knows, maybe she _will _get back to you."

However, Syaoran was so crushed he didn't even want to try hoping. He knew that Sakura would reject him again because of what he did to her, and he knew that he would somehow crush her again. So he simply shook his head. "No, Eriol. That's where you're wrong: she won't ever, ever come back to me. I've practically destroyed her. It's time for us both to move on."

**Chapter 8: Prom Day**

Sakura put on a pair of small, triangular earrings made of a chain. To the prom she was wearing a midnight-blue sleeveless dress of satin and a thin, fitting belt made of pure silver. She wore black heels, a Y-shaped necklace with a small, elegant flower hanging from the bottom of it and two silver bangles with polished shell studded on it.

She had applied little makeup, just powder, baby pink lipstick and eyeshadow so light it was almost invisible. Her hair had been combed nicely so it didn't hand around messily like it usually does. Part of it hung down over her left eye. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked beautiful. And all that beautiful girl was missing was a guy she loved going with her.

SAKURA

_Syaoran…_

_I wish you were going with me._

_I'm so sorry I slapped you…_

_But you hurt me so much._

Then her expression hardened as she realized something.

_Yes, you did hurt me._

_You deserved that slap, you jerk._

Her brother's and his best friend's footsteps alerted her. Seconds later, Touya and Yukito, his best friend appeared in the doorway. Sakura had had a crush on him for years…but that was before she got to know Syaoran. Touya had a camera in his hands and he took a picture of her before he started laughing. "You look beautiful, Sakura. Now, could you smile a little?"

His persistence really did make her smile, and he took another picture. Yukito said, "Now, if Touya would stop taking his sister's pictures, you'd better finish up and get in the car before I leave without you." He grinned.

Walking down the staircase, Yukito and Touya asked her almost simultaneously, "So who's the lucky guy?"

Sakura's face fell and she merely looked down at her feet. "No date?" Touya asked in surprise; he didn't know about Syaoran, so Sakura tried very, very hard to conceal her tears.

"I thought dates were compulsory," Yukito said, puzzled.

Sakura swallowed hard. She attempted a smile at him and answered, "Yea, well, this time they aren't. A lot asked, but…" she paused, searching for the right thing to say, "…I felt like going alone."

She followed Touya and Yukito to the car, and they dropped her off at the school before driving off to their all-night party at a friend's house. Sakura looked at her school; a light in the window told her that the prom had already started in the hall.

She walked up the staircase and entered the hall. It was almost unrecognizable. Ribbons hung from the ceiling while a white banner bearing the words "Annual Prom" hung in the middle of the ceiling. A turning disco ball shed square patches of light everywhere while the rest of the light came from dim blue lights.

Syaoran saw Sakura enter the room and his jaw dropped. Then he felt even worse about himself; if he had stayed with her, he could have been the one accompanying her instead of her walking in alone like some antisocial weirdo.

He had dressed in a black jacket over a white collared t-shirt and black pants. His shoes were Italian, and he looked smart. Eriol, who was next to him, was dressed identically except for a red tie and a black hat.

Tomoyo had not come yet so Eriol was hanging out with Syaoran until she arrived. Sakura walked over to one of the tables when she saw Eriol waving at her. She waved back and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. She was closer to Tomoyo than she was to Eriol, but she still regarded him as a best friend.

When she released, she totally ignored Syaoran and asked Eriol, "So, are you and Tomoyo really back together?" Not all of the jealousy she tried to conceal was hidden.

Eriol nodded happily. "After a really long talk, she forgave me and agreed to get back together on the condition that I never hurt her again."

"How _sweet_!" Sakura emphasized, but a note of jealousy was clearly audible in her voice. "Unlike some people I know…" she murmured out of earshot of Eriol. She glared at Syaoran, the first time she had acknowledged him since she came in.

She turned to the direction of the door and saw Tomoyo walking in a halter-top dress of purple silk with white swirly patterns on it. Around her neck she wore a purple choker with a flower on it and on her wrist was a simple silver band. Her hair had been combed neatly, and Eriol felt his heart flutter as he ran towards her.

And he had purposely left Sakura alone with Syaoran. Sakura refused to meet his eyes, even though Syaoran kept trying to face her. He finally gave up and said rather awkwardly, "I'm gonna go, umm, get a drink."

Sakura didn't answer, and he left her standing there next to one of the tables. She hung her head, regretting she didn't even try and talk to him. She walked off in the direction of the open balcony.

She looked over and saw Mei Lin in a strapless dress made of some sort of silky material embroidered with small shiny beads while her hair was adorned with white flowers. She sighed in Mei Lin's direction.

SAKURA

_Of course Syaoran would like Mei Lin!_

_Look at her compared to me._

_She's a cheerleader and a rich girl._

_She's really pretty, and in Syaoran's eyes, that's enough for his love._

_There's no way I can match up to Miss Perfect anyway._

_I'm simple and ordinary, but one of the top students in class._

_I'm not a millionaire like her, nor am I that great._

_I don't even think I'm that pretty._

*sniffs* _Oh well…at least he's content with her._

_But I do wonder why he'd bother asking me to go to the prom with him in the first place._

_Probably just another prank._

_Yea, that's it. Another prank._

_But how could he break my heart and crush me even more?_

She was so immersed in her depressing thoughts that she didn't hear Syaoran walking out onto the balcony with a glass of cold lemonade in his hand. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Sakura? I brought you a drink."

"Not thirsty," she said sharply, but she didn't turn to face him. She stared at the moon as if it she wanted to fly there in a rocket. But everyone knew that all she really wanted was to be back with Syaoran again. And everyone knew that could never happen.

"Are you sure?" he insisted, trying to strike up a conversation with her, but she refused to participate fully.

"Yes, I'm sure!" she snapped. "Mei Lin's here, why don't you give the drink to her? Then she won't have to complain about getting lemonade on her manicured fingernails when she tries to take some."

"To hell with Mei Lin!" he suddenly snapped back in anger. Even Sakura turned to face him at his sudden outburst. She walked towards him in small steps, and Syaoran thought she was gonna slap him again, but she paused in front of him to regard him with a steady gaze before simply walked past him without another word.

Before she could walk out, he turned and grabbed her wrist gently. "Sakura." He felt pain in his heart so heavy he had to restrain having a fit.

"Syaoran, let go." Sakura used such a gentle yet pained tone that made Syaoran had to let go. She placed her hands on the side of her arms and said, "Just…don't. Just leave me alone."

Syaoran watched her go in a pained state. She was so pained that she didn't even want to talk to him. Suddenly Mei Lin walked in with a smirk on her face. "Syaoran!" she squealed and attempted to hug him when he pushed her away.

"Leave me _alone_, Mei Lin!" he said rather angrily and pushed his way past her. Mei Lin watched him go, confused. Then she saw the drink he left on the balcony table and again she squealed. "Ooh, refreshments!"

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS, but I don't, so I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Accepted or Rejected?

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

"Syaoran, let go." Sakura used such a gentle yet pained tone that made Syaoran had to let go. She placed her hands on the side of her arms and said, "Just…don't. Just leave me alone."

Syaoran watched her go in a pained state. She was so pained that she didn't even want to talk to him. Suddenly Mei Lin walked in with a smirk on her face. "Syaoran!" she squealed and attempted to hug him when he pushed her away.

"Leave me _alone_, Mei Lin!" he said rather angrily and pushed his way past her. Mei Lin watched him go, confused. Then she saw the drink he left on the balcony table and again she squealed. "Ooh, refreshments!"

**Chapter 9: Accepted or Rejected?**

Sakura walked through the dance floor to get to the drinks area. Despite what she said to Syaoran, she really was thirsty. As she slowly sipped the cold lemonade, she saw Tomoyo and Eriol waltzing across the dancefloor, and she smiled. Not for herself, but for her best friend.

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened. She spun on her heels to face the brown-haired, brown-eyed boy she despised in some ways but she still loved like anything. She softened when she saw him, but her expression hardened soon enough. "What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"I want to talk to you," he said simply. He surprised Sakura by actually answering instead of stuttering and trying to look sorry for himself.

"About what?" Sakura asked carefully. Her voice was unconsciously losing anger, and interested, she allowed more conversation.

"About…" Syaoran hesitated. He built up his courage and finished, "About us."

"Us?" Sakura asked with a small laugh. "Us?" she repeated. "There is no _us _anymore, Syaoran, not after you did. And there will be no more _us _because you're such a selfish jerk so you won't apologize and I will never, ever get back to you, even if you did say sorry. But naturally, you won't, because all my pain and torment is for your sick amusement." It was almost exactly what Tomoyo had said. She said it so frankly, Syaoran almost thought she meant it.

She turned her back on him as soon as the chorus of Colbie Caillat's 'I Never Told You' began playing on the speakers.

Syaoran inhaled deeply the scents of the hall: cologne of the men, sweet perfume of the girls and of course, the food. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

Sakura was pouring the lemonade from the ladle into the paper cup she was holding when he said this. Slowly to hide her shock, she poured the remainder in and put the cup down before turning to face him. Her face was set expressionless, and she asked, "Sorry for what?"

Syaoran bit his lip and hesitated.

SYAORAN

_Yea, brilliant idea, Syaoran. _

_Now what?_

_Do you continue or do you just walk away?_

But since he already started, he decided to continue and see how it ended. "I'm sorry for what I did. Every time I lied to you, every time I cheated on you, every time I broke my promises to you – especially the one about the always and forever thing – I'm sorry. I know now that I still love you, and I always have."

His eyes were filling with tears, but he bit them back, forcing them to stay and not flow down his cheeks. "All the times when I gave you problems that made you cry, I'm sorry. For that stupid message I sent to you on Facebook I'm sorry. The truth is, I didn't wanna hurt you more. I wanted you to hate me because then at least the pain will leave. You'll find someone else who has a heart, who won't hurt you like I did then you'll become happy. And…I was willing to put myself through endless torture if I could see that happen."

"You were putting yourself through a lifetime of pain…for me?" Sakura interrupted, somewhat touched.

Syaoran shrugged but he nodded. "Overall, Sakura, I'm sorry for everything I put you through, all the pain and the torture. I love you."

Sakura fell silent.

"Why are you doing this, Syaoran?" she asked softly. Syaoran looked taken aback with that sudden question.

"Why? Because I love you, Sakura!" he answered.

"Do you really?" she whispered. "If I recall correctly, the last time you said that…" she wasn't allowed to finish before Syaoran cut in.

"That was the old me! The stupid me," he added quietly.

"You don't love me, Syaoran, I know you don't." Sakura had tears in her eyes as she said this, and they were threatening to overflow. "You love Mei Lin." She saw Mei Lin's smug face in the crowd. By this time a large crowd had gathered around them, waiting to see how the 'show' ended.

"Sakura, I don't…" Syaoran began.

"Yes, you do," Sakura interrupted. Then her voice softened, and a tear ran down her cheek. Syaoran was about to say something when she quickly continued. "I don't know why you bother trying to do this. Probably just another prank, because as convincing as you sound, I just can't believe you. But before I turn you away, know this: I fell in love with you because I thought you were different, different from all the other guys who tried to get me; they were all conceited. But you weren't; you differed from them and I saw something underneath the playboy everybody thought you were." She sighed sadly with her head hung, and didn't go on.

Without another word, she turned her back on him and strode off. Before she could take a step, however, Syaoran grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and turned her around gently. And kissed her.

It lasted barely fifteen seconds, but when they pulled back, Sakura had a small smile on her lips.

_**Disclaimer: OMG, story's gonna finish! I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Together Again

_**Preview of last chapter:**_

"But before I turn you away, know this: I fell in love with you because I thought you were different, different from all the other guys who tried to get me; they were all conceited. But you weren't; you differed from them and I saw something underneath the playboy everybody thought you were." She sighed sadly with her head hung, and didn't go on.

Without another word, she turned her back on him and strode off. Before she could take a step, however, Syaoran grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and turned her around gently. And kissed her.

It lasted barely fifteen seconds, but when they pulled back, Sakura had a small smile on her lips.

**Chapter 10: Together Again…**

Syaoran put on a playful smirk. "You see? I told you so," he said, grinning. Sakura smiled at him, but her smile showed uncertainty.

Syaoran saw this and hugged her tightly. He put his chin on her head and said softly, "Don't worry, Sakura; I'm here…and now I can make a promise to you – that I'll keep – that I always will be."

Sakura pulled herself away from his embrace and smiled. "You sure?" she asked. "The last time you said that…."

Syaoran laughed. "I never said _that, _Sakura! But I did say forever and always…and now I'm gonna keep that promise too."

Sakura curled in her lips, and hugged him tight, tears running freely down her cheeks. Syaoran smiled as tears fell too, but this was because of happiness. He was back with Sakura, the love of his life. And this time he wasn't going to break her heart again. Ever.

Sakura felt the same way as well. She was back with him, and he was forgiven everything that he'd done from the lies to his empty promises. She saw a distraught Mei Lin in the crowd with red eyes. That only made her happier, because she really hated her.

She was happy again.

Many decades later, Sakura and Syaoran went on a cruise. Their ship never returned to the harbor, but when it was finally found on the shore of an unknown island, the two were found there in each other's arms. Next to them a sign drawn into the sand said: "Sakura & Syaoran. Two lovers who underwent painful troubles…here they now lay in eternal embrace." Around them, skeletal remains of the other passengers lay, picked dry by whatever lived on that island, but the two remained, untouched.

The founders were so touched they left them there, in eternal embrace.

_**Disclaimer: The End. :D I do not own CCS or any of the characters in it.**_


End file.
